


Take Me To Safety

by Ephaistion



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst, Historical, M/M, Origin Story, Pre-Slash, light h/c
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephaistion/pseuds/Ephaistion
Summary: Origin story del primo incontro tra Marco Bello e Cosimo De' Medici. Il mio headcanon si riferisce sia alla battuta che dice Marco nello show quando parla di essere già sopravvissuto una volta alla peste, sia a quella in cui afferma: "Mi hai trovato anni fa ferito e mi hai curato e da allora ti sono sempre stato fedele".Ambientata nei 20 anni che non vengono mostrati nello show. Bianca è già stata allontanata da Cosimo da qualche tempo, quindi anche il matrimonio con Contessina conta qualche anno. Ma per quest'ultima ancora non prova veri sentimenti.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasanelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasanelle/gifts).



> Origin story del primo incontro tra Marco Bello e Cosimo De' Medici. Il mio headcanon si riferisce sia alla battuta che dice Marco nello show quando parla di essere già sopravvissuto una volta alla peste, sia a quella in cui afferma: "Mi hai trovato anni fa ferito e mi hai curato e da allora ti sono sempre stato fedele".
> 
> Ambientata nei 20 anni che non vengono mostrati nello show. Bianca è già stata allontanata da Cosimo da qualche tempo, quindi anche il matrimonio con Contessina conta qualche anno. Ma per quest'ultima ancora non prova veri sentimenti.

Marco scivolò lungo la parete, appena uscì da casa sua. Si prese la testa tra le mani, stringendo un po’ troppo forte i ricci neri scompigliati. Sarebbe morta nel giro di un giorno e lui lo sapeva. I medici a cui aveva chiesto aiuto non erano riusciti a fare nulla per farla stare meglio: la peste era incurabile, la sua cuginetta non avrebbe superato la notte. Marco contrasse i muscoli del volto, stringendo i denti, mentre pensava alla vita che Francesca avrebbe potuto avere invece di essere condannata a passare gli ultimi momenti di essa in una baracca, stesa su un misero letto di paglia. Morta lei non gli sarebbe rimasto più nessuno: sarebbe stato solo al mondo. Si maledisse ancora una volta per non essere riuscito a mantenere la promessa fatta ai genitori della ragazza quando gliela affidarono: avrebbe dovuto proteggerla. La rassegnazione aveva iniziato a insediarsi nella sua mente negli ultimi giorni, ma ancora quei pensieri non lo avevano abbandonato. Non era un credente, quindi non aveva dato minimamente retta a chi sosteneva fosse una punizione divina. Non che si ritenesse un santo, ma sicuramente quella malattia distruttiva non poteva in nessun modo essere causata dalle colpe degli esseri umani. Per questo motivo si era rifiutato di flagellarsi o di prendere parte ai tipici rituali che si manifestavano in tutte le piazze e vicoli della città. Si preoccupava soltanto a rendere la morte di Francesca la meno dolorosa possibile. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe stato contagiato anche lui dalla peste nera: non aveva la presunzione di ritenersi così speciale. Ma fino a quel momento, la sua cuginetta aveva bisogno delle sue cure più di lui stesso. 

Negli anni in cui si era preso cura di lei aveva immaginato diverse volte come sarebbe stato il suo futuro. Aveva cercato di lavorare quanto necessario per assicurargliene uno e per permetterle, nel mentre, di vivere in modo decente, nonostante non fossero neanche lontanamente ricchi. Aveva adorato crescerla e prendersi cura di lei, la quale era stata la motivazione delle sue scelte di vita, ciò che lo aveva fatto andare avanti nei momenti più difficili. Pensare che non l’avrebbe più vista correre e ballare come le piaceva tanto lo aveva distrutto e lo distruggeva ancora. Mentre cercava di rendere il suo ultimo giorno più sopportabile, rendendo il suo giaciglio più comodo, Marco aveva pensato di portarle qualcosa. Infatti, quando Francesca era ancora in perfetta salute, la tipica Schiacciata era il suo dolce preferito. Marco cercava sempre di rimanere in cantiere qualche ora in più per permettersi di comprarlo. Nelle ultime settimane, però, la peste le aveva portavo via il lusso di cibarsi di cibi solidi: la tosse, primo sintomo manifestatosi, le rendeva ardua la deglutizione. Per questo si cibava esclusivamente di brodo e aveva da tempo rinunciato al suo dolce preferito. 

Ma quella mattina, dopo aver vegliato al suo fianco per un’intera notte, permettendosi a malapena due ore di sonno, Marco si era reso conto che sarebbe stata l’ultima. Le pustole avevano iniziato a diventar piaghe, che lui aveva cercato di sfiammare con dell’acqua ghiacciata. Non le avrebbe guarite, né avrebbe migliorato la sua condizione, ma almeno avrebbe alleviato il dolore. 

\- Come si sente la mia principessa?- le aveva chiesto Marco quasi retoricamente, quando Francesca riuscì a metterlo a fuoco. 

Non voleva prenderla in giro in nessun modo, ma era convinto che identificarla con la sua malattia, per quanto terminale fosse, non l’avrebbe fatta sentire meglio. Sapeva che era suo compito prendersi cura di lei e curarla per quanto possibile, ma Marco si riteneva anche responsabile del modo in cui affrontava quei momenti. Per questo cercava in tutti i modi di sollevarle il morale e di non farle sentire il peso della malattia. 

\- Ho sete, cugino.- aveva risposto con voce roca, mentre Marco finiva di vestirsi. Le si avvicinò con un bicchiere colmo di acqua fresca, mentre Francesca tossiva. 

Si sedette accanto a lei, poi con un braccio la sollevo delicatamente, appoggiando la schiena della bambina sul suo torace per darle sostegno. Le baciò i capelli, mentre, avvicinandole il bicchiere alla bocca, la aiutava a sorseggiare. Quell'acqua era allo stesso tempo un sollievo ed una tortura: alleviava l’arsura, ma la obbligava a deglutire e a sforzare i muscoli della gola ormai devastata dalla sua condizione. 

\- Dove stai andando?- aveva chiesto preoccupata, appena si fu dissetata, avendolo visto completamente vestito. Trattenendolo, gli strinse la giacca rattoppata con la piccola mano, ormai indebolita. 

\- Tornerò prestissimo Francesca, non preoccuparti. Ho una sorpresa per te che devo andare a prendere… non sei curiosa?- 

Voleva distrarla dal dolore in cui era e dal terrore di rimanere da sola. Le baciò le dita pallide dalla cui presa era riuscito a liberare la sua giacca. La adagiò sui cuscini di paglia e la coprì meglio che poté con ciò che aveva, prima di allontanarsi dal letto. Non avrebbe mai voluto allontanarsi dal suo capezzale, ma non poteva essere più sicuro della sua imminente morte e voleva a tutti costi regalarle quest’ultima gioia nella sua breve vita. Non ci avrebbe messo tanto: la panetteria era dietro l’angolo in fondo alla strada. Quello che gli avrebbe sicuramente richiesto del tempo sarebbe stato rubare effettivamente il dolce che era determinato a portare a Francesca. Le sorrise sulla porta, mentre la bambina lo guardava dal suo giaciglio. 

\- Sarò subito di ritorno, principessa, non aver paura. E aspettami: non vorrai di certo perderti la mia sorpresa, vero?- 

Aspettò che Francesca le rispondesse con un cenno del capo, prima di uscire dalla porta. 

 

Dopodiché si risollevò a fatica, come se avesse il peso del mondo addosso. E come biasimarlo? Francesca era il suo mondo ed esso stava per crollare. Per questo non poteva perdere troppo tempo stando lontano da lei: percorse la distanza tra la sua dimora e la panetteria correndo, fermandosi poco prima della sua meta per riprendere fiato. Sbirciò all'interno della pasticceria e vide che era affollata. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo: questo fattore avrebbe reso tutto molto più semplice, c’erano meno possibilità che il proprietario della bottega si accorgesse di lui, mentre rubava la sua sorpresa. Non avrebbe voluto mentire a Francesca, ma il loro tempo era agli sgoccioli e rischiare il carcere per lei non era un problema. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per vedere un’ultima volta il suo dolce sorriso su quel volto stanco ed emaciato. 

Distratto dai suoi pensieri, non si accorse dello sguardo del garzone della bottega, fisso su di lui mentre infilava il dolce nella sua sacca. Il ragazzo urlò immediatamente ‘Al ladro!’, indicandolo al proprietario. Marco risvegliatosi dal suo torpore iniziò a correre, spintonando i clienti della panetteria, che andarono ad intralciare il pronto tentativo di inseguimento del garzone. Quando quest’ultimo riuscì finalmente ad uscire dalla bottega e recuperare delle guardie che potessero aiutarlo, Marco era già lontano di un paio di edifici e correva veloce come il vento. Sfortunatamente le guardie riuscirono ad essere altrettanto veloci e presto gli si trovarono alle calcagna ad intimargli di fermarsi. Marco cercò di pensare a Francesca, al motivo per cui aveva fatto quel gesto, al motivo per cui faceva la maggior parte delle sue azioni. Lasciò che il suo affetto fungesse da carburante e corse ancora più veloce. Girando l’angolo che lo avrebbe portato alla piazza principale, ebbe però la sfortuna di essere sorpreso da una carrozza in corsa: per evitare di venir calpestato dagli zoccoli dei cavalli, si scansò di colpo, gettandosi a terra. Così facendo, le guardie riuscirono a raggiungerlo e ad accerchiarlo impedendogli qualsiasi via di fuga. Adirati dallo sforzo che avevano dovuto compiere per acciuffarlo, due di loro approfittarono del suo svantaggio per fargliela pagare, iniziando a colpirlo con dei calci ben mirati alle costole. Il terzo si unì poco dopo ai suoi compagni, cominciando ad assestare pugni a destra e a manca, incurante di cosa effettivamente stesse colpendo. Marco cerco di difendersi con tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste, ma era svantaggiato numericamente. I colpi sembravano provenire da ogni dove: i calci gli impedivano di respirare e il sangue aveva ormai riempito le sue narici. Ansimò, cercando di inalare il necessario ossigeno, ma un pugno lo colpì sul mento e fu così forte da mozzargli il respiro. Era sicuro di essere ricoperto di sangue, ferito pressoché ovunque, ma il suo unico pensiero era rivolta a Francesca che, agonizzante, lo aspettava a casa. 

La sua mente si era già estraniata dalla dolorosa realtà in cui si trovava, quindi Marco non si rese subito conto di come i colpi avessero cessato di arrivare. Cercò di aprire gli occhi per guardarsi intorno ed individuare la causa di ciò. Nel farlo incrociò degli occhi blu cobalto che lo scrutavano da vicino, occhi profondi, in quel momento preoccupati, ma che sembravano nascondere una tristezza esistenziale. 

\- State bene?- chiese lo sconosciuto a Marco, stringendogli la spalla con una mano. 

Marco gemette per il dolore e fece un cenno con la testa; poi cercò inutilmente di alzarsi, ma il suo corpo era troppo indolenzito per sopportare tale azione. Chiuse gli occhi quindi, aspettando che la scarica di dolore appena provata svanisse. Li riaprì lentamente e li fissò in quelli dello sconosciuto, cercando di capire chi potesse essere. Per quanto riusciva a comprendere nel suo stato confusionale e per quanto riuscisse a vedere con un occhio gonfio, dai vestiti doveva essere un nobile. Marco sapeva che l’etichetta imponeva del decoro e del rispetto per quel cittadino di rango sicuramente superiore al suo, ma l’unica cosa che aveva la forza di fare in quel momento era continuare a guardarlo. 

\- Guardie! Aiutare questo pover'uomo: portatelo con cautela nella mia carrozza e poi tornate a parlare con me brevemente.- ordinò il nobile. Poi si voltò di nuovo verso di lui e chiese:- Qual è il tuo nome?-

\- Marco Bello, Messere.- rispose appena, la bocca dolorante. 

\- Piacere Marco Bello, il mio nome è Cosimo De’ Medici e da adesso in poi sarai sotto le mie cure fino a quando non ti sarai ripreso.- gli disse con tono calmo, sorridendo appena. 

Nella mente di Marco si ripresentò un pensiero che non lo aveva mai lasciato: Francesca lo aspettava a casa ed era sicuramente già troppo in ritardo. Doveva essere terrorizzata, chissà cosa avrebbe potuto pensare… chissà come stava! In un moto di panico, afferrò con una forza sorprendente, che non pensava di avere, il bavero del mantello di Cosimo, avvicinandolo ancora di più a sé, incatenando i loro occhi. Cosimo subito si agitò vedendo l’angoscia nei suoi occhi, cercando di capire quello che l’altro stava farfugliando. 

\- Messere, non posso venire con voi! Mia cugina sta morendo, devo tornare a casa da lei. Subito!- 

\- Ma sei gravemente ferito, non dovresti muoverti, potresti peggiorare la situazi…- obiettò Cosimo.

\- NO, subito! Voi non capite, sta morendo! Non posso perdere altro tempo.- ribatté, mangiandosi qualche parola per via della fretta con cui parlava. 

Marco vide Cosimo esitare un attimo e perplesso lo scrutò per un paio di secondi, stringendo ancora più forte il suo mantello, tirandolo verso di sé. Voleva fargli capire la serietà della sua situazione, ma non aveva altro da dire che potesse convincerlo. Era semplice: doveva lasciarlo tornare a casa. Cercò di comunicargli la sua urgenza attraverso l’intensità del suo sguardo, mentre cercava di capire se quella che vedeva negli occhi di Cosimo era veramente preoccupazione. Quel Medici lo aveva appena incontrato, cosa poteva interessargli della sua vita? Come poteva davvero premurarsi per lui? Marco non ne era sicuro: la lucidità era ormai lontana, dopo tutti i colpi ricevuti, e la sua mente era ferma su Francesca.

D’un tratto, Cosimo si alzò e contrariamente a quanto aveva ordinato, si diresse a passo svelto verso le guardie. Nel frattempo aveva ordinato ai suoi servitori di aiutare Marco ad entrare in carrozza. Nonostante avesse cercato di nasconderlo al ragazzo, quest’ultimo si accorse di ciò che il nobile stava facendo e lo vide mentre furtivo allungava un sacchetto di monete alle guardie per fargli dimenticare dell’accaduto. Anche stavolta non aveva idea del motivo che potesse esserci dietro al comportamento del nobile, così come non poteva sapere se fossero atti mossi unicamente da benevolenza. Ma in quel momento non voleva dargli troppa importanza: una volta tornato da Francesca avrebbe pensato alle conseguenze. 

*** 

Quando la carrozza si fermò definitivamente davanti alla casa del giovane, Marco si risvegliò dal torpore e dall'incoscienza che lo avevano colpito. Era stato inevitabile cedere, nonostante i suoi sforzi per rimanere lucido, ai confortevoli cuscini della nobile carrozza, nel momento in cui il suo capo si era posato su di essi. Essendo stato privo di sensi, non si era affatto accorto di come fosse finito nelle braccia di Cosimo durante il tragitto. Quest’ultimo lo aveva tenuto stretto contro il suo corpo asciutto: un braccio a circondargli la vita, una mano a sostenergli la testa, per evitare che i sobbalzi della vettura potessero ledere e far soffrire Marco ancora di più. Il corpo caldo di Cosimo sembrava lenitivo e, se fosse stato unicamente per l’egoismo di Marco, non si sarebbe mai privato di quel calore. Ma appena riscossosi dal torpore, la sua unica priorità si fece spazio nella sua mente e gli diede la forze necessaria per distanziarsi da Cosimo e tentare caoticamente di uscire da quella carrozza. Non c’era tempo da perdere, la peste si era portata via tutto il tempo a lei rimasto. 

\- Rimanete qui, vi prego. Non è sicuro per voi entrare in casa mia. La mia cuginetta sta morendo di peste e non è necessario che anche voi veniate esposto al rischio di infezione.- consigliò Marco, mentre scendeva i gradini della vettura. 

Poi, senza prestare attenzioni ad un’eventuale reazione del nobile, si affrettò all'interno, per quanto il suo fisico gli permettesse di muoversi. Si avvicinò, zoppicando verso il letto, pregando in cuor suo di trovarla ancora viva. Si sarebbe ritenuto incredibilmente ipocrita, in qualunque altro momento, a pregare un dio in cui non credeva. Ma in quella puntuale circostanza era tutto ciò che gli era rimasto. La malattia che affliggeva Francesca era caratterizzata dalla sua imprevedibilità: sin da quando era stata contagiata, Marco aveva semplicemente sperato e ringraziato per i giorni in più che gli venivano concessi con lei. Nessuno sapeva precisamente quanto velocemente sarebbe degenerata la malattia e i fattori da cui dipendeva la sua guarigione erano troppi per fare qualsiasi tipo di previsione. Per questo, dal momento in cui Francesca era stata contagiata, aveva cercato di rassegnarsi al fatto che un giorno avrebbe dovuto vivere senza di lei. Voleva con tutto se stesso attaccarsi alla speranza di poter passare un ultimo momento insieme a lei, così da poterla salutare e poterle dire quanto le volesse bene. Sapeva, però, di aver perso quell'occasione quella stessa mattina, troppo preso dal gesto che aveva avuto intenzione di compiere. Aveva stupidamente sottovalutato il poco tempo che gli era rimasto e, man mano che si faceva sempre più vicino al letto, realizzò che se ne sarebbe pentito per tutta la sua vita. Ormai era troppo tardi. Si inginocchiò al suo capezzale e le sfiorò delicatamente con una mano il volto ormai gelido. Inutilmente controllò il polso, cercando dei battiti e quello che trovò fu solo il silenzio della morte. Quest’ultimo divenne un tutt’uno col silenzio della camera che lo stava devastando dentro e faceva eco nel vuoto della sua anima. Per quanto poteva dire di essersi preparato all’arrivo di questo momento, non si era preparato al dolore che avrebbe provato. Era un dolore così acuto e intenso da cui neanche le ferite sanguinanti che aveva potevano distrarlo. Non controllando i suoi impulsi, lasciò andare un disperato grido sordo. In esso canalizzò il dolore della perdita appena subita; il senso di colpa profondo per averla lasciata da sola negli ultimi e sicuramente terrorizzanti momenti della sua vita; e la sofferenza causata dalle ferite ancora aperte. E mentre nella sua mente tutto ciò per cui aveva vissuto, il suo mondo, crollava, afferrò con forza il lenzuolo che copriva Francesca, per poi abbracciare per un’ultima volta il suo corpo ormai rigido. 

Era così preso dal tentativo che stava facendo per ricomporsi, che non si accorse di Cosimo. Quest’ultimo era accorso, coprendosi la bocca e il naso con un fazzoletto, nel momento in cui aveva sentito il grido di Marco. Aveva capito subito che quel che il ragazzo temeva si era alla fine avverato: la cugina era morta. Marco sollevò lo sguardo appena lo sentì avvicinare e immediatamente gli disse di fermarsi: non c’era niente che il nobile potesse fare per lui e Francesca in questo momento. Si alzò in piedi con dignità e coprì il volto della cugina con il lenzuolo prima di allontanarsi da lei. Senza rivolgere neanche uno sguardo a Cosimo, uscì dalla casa. Non c’era nessun motivo di rischiare l’infezione ancora di più di quanto già aveva fatto in quelle settimane in cui si prendeva cura della bambina. Per razionalizzare, la sua mente lo portò a riflettere sull'unica cosa che adesso avrebbe potuto fare per lei: organizzare il suo funerale. Non aveva nessuna idea di come avrebbe fatto, dal momento che non aveva avuto neanche i soldi per comprare onestamente quella Schiacciata. Ma ci avrebbe pensato e così facendo credeva di poter uscire dal vuoto che tentava di attanagliarlo. 

\- Grazie davvero per il vostro aiuto, Messere.- disse Marco, rivolgendo finalmente gli occhi e l’attenzione al nobile.- Non vi dovete più preoccupare per me.- 

\- Fermati, Marco Bello. Ti ricordo che sei sotto le mie cure. Mi dispiace per la tua perdita, ma non ti permetterò di andartene, se prima non ti sarai fatto curare.- 

\- Non ce n’è davvero bisogno, Messer Cosimo. Non voglio assolutamente approfittare della vostra gentilezza.- obbiettò il giovane. 

\- Insisto! Accontentami, ti prego. Non sarei in pace con la coscienza se ti lasciassi andare senza aver fatto tutto ciò che è in mio potere per aiutarti in un momento come questo!- insistette Cosimo, afferrando il polso dell’altro, cercando di non toccare nessuna delle sue ferite. 

Marco esitò un attimo, scrutando con curiosità prima l’espressione di Cosimo, poi la sua mano che stringeva delicatamente il suo polso. Era sospettoso di quell’interesse e di quella gentilezza gratuita che stava ricevendo. Leggeva nei suoi occhi una motivazione che andava oltre alla generosità, ma sembrava avere a che fare con qualcosa di personale. Il suo pensiero, però, virò al ricordo del suo corpo caldo contro il suo e al conforto che aveva provato durante quel tragitto, nonostante l’angoscia lo stava divorando. Non sapeva cosa fosse stato, ma sentiva di potersi fidare di lui, eppure di quel banchiere non conosceva niente se non il nome. In quel momento di debolezza più totale pensò che tutto avrebbe fatto per avere la possibilità di rivivere quel contatto e di sentirsi di nuovo in pace. Quindi, con un cenno del capo, assecondò le richieste di Cosimo, il quale lo aiutò a risalire in carrozza e ordinò al cocchiere di portarli a casa. 

***

L’ennesima volta che Marco Bello si svegliò fu in un letto molto diverso da quello a cui era abituato. Questo aveva effettivamente un materasso e le lenzuola vellutate aderivano al suo corpo come se in un morbido abbraccio. Fino a quel momento non pensava di aver avuto mai idea di cosa si intendesse per il profumo di lenzuola pulite. Non sapeva neanche se aveva veramente idea di cosa fosse un vero letto. Ancora confuso dal sonno in cui era crollato una volta salito in carrozza, si guardò intorno, cercando di capire dove fosse. Lo sfarzo lo circondava: affreschi e dipinti lo osservavano da ogni parete; i mobili intarsiati sembravano essi da soli opere d’arte. Si sentiva a disagio a trovarsi immerso in quel lusso, mentre ripensava al letto di paglia a cui era abituato e a quelle tavole di legno in parte marcio che aveva utilizzato per costruirsi un tavolo sul quale mangiare. Mentre cercava di abituarsi almeno alla vista di quella camera, sentì la porta aprirsi e seguito da una serva, vide entrare Cosimo. Cercò di mettersi seduto sul letto per poter salutare il nobile con rispetto, come gli era stato insegnato da bambino e come non aveva potuto fare appena lo aveva conosciuto. Ma il movimento gli causò un’acuta fitta di dolore che come un coltello si infilò tra le costole. Non fece in tempo a mascherare il gemito di dolore, colto alla sprovvista. Subito al suo fianco si fece Cosimo, che con delicatezza lo aiutò a sdraiarsi nuovamente. 

\- Fermo, Marco, non c’è bisogno di formalità in questo momento.- lo tranquillizzò, comprensivo. 

\- Non so bene come ringraziarvi per quello che state facendo e che avete già fatto per me. Non voglio in nessun modo essere un disturbo alla vostra famiglia.- diede così voce ai suoi pensieri il giovane, cercando allo stesso tempo di riprendersi dallo sforzo e di non muoversi ulteriormente. 

\- Ma è il minimo che potessi fare in una situazione del genere.- ribatté Cosimo, dopo aver preso posto sul bordo del letto. 

Mentre parlavano, la serva, con un panno, tergeva il sudore di quella notte dalla fronte di Marco, per poi procedere a medicare nuovamente le ferite del giovane, cambiando allo stesso tempo le bende. Marco la ringraziò a mezza voce per il suo servizio, non essendosi aspettato niente del genere. Si era sempre preso cura di se stesso, curando le sue stesse ferite quando si infortunava sul lavoro o quando finiva in qualche rissa alla taverna. Non era familiare a questo genere di premure. 

\- Anzi,- continuò Cosimo, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.- Vorrei fare altro per te. Non sono uno stolto, né un mostro senza cuore: in nessun modo ti biasimo per il furto per il quale hai ricevuto un ingiusto trattamento da quelle guardie. Posso facilmente comprendere il motivo che ti ha spinto a farlo e, anzi, vorrei di nuovo porti le mie condoglianze per tua cugina…- 

\- Francesca.- lo interruppe Marco, con voce instabile. Il pensiero gli aveva chiuso la gola e aveva reso lucidi i suoi occhi, ma era deciso ad onorare la sua famiglia di cui era ormai lui l’ultimo membro. 

\- E se mi permetti, vorrei aiutarti e occuparmi dei suoi funerali. Vorrei dare a Francesca una degna sepoltura.- tentennò leggermente, mentre diceva queste ultime parole, forse insicuro del modo in cui avrebbe potuto reagire Marco. 

Quest’ultimo spalancò gli occhi a quell'offerta, non riuscendo a trovare un modo adatto per rispondere. Cercò nuovamente di alzarsi, ma la serva fece pressione sulle sue spalle per trattenerlo contro i cuscini. Smise presto di insistere e chiuse un attimo gli occhi, riposando i muscoli sforzati per il movimento. 

\- Non posso accettare, Messer Cosimo. È troppo. Avete già fatto tanto per me e ve ne sarò grato per il resto della mia vita.- si oppose senza mezzi termini. 

\- Per favore, non avrei la coscienza a posto se non ti aiutassi a rendere omaggio a Francesca per la sua breve vita…- 

Marco si chiese ancora come mai il nobile si sentisse così coinvolto nella sua delicata situazione, non aveva dubbi riguardo alle buone intenzioni di Cosimo proprio per quell'automatico sentimento di fiducia che era nato precedentemente. E non era appunto la gratuità delle sue azioni a preoccupare Marco. Anzi, se avesse ceduto alla sua offerta, il giovane avrebbe volentieri trovato ogni modo possibile per sdebitarsi con Cosimo, non solo per il funerale, ma anche per avergli salvato la vita. Non aveva denaro, ma si sarebbe fatto in quattro per guadagnarne abbastanza da saldare ogni debito con il nobile. 

\- Ad una condizione.- rispose dunque, uscendo dal flusso di pensieri in cui si era perso. 

\- Sentiamola.- 

\- Mi dovrete promettere che potrò trovare un modo per sdebitarmi con voi. Qualunque modo vi venga in mente, sarò disposto a tutto per ripagarvi.- 

Cosimo rimase sorpreso da quella proposta, pensando che il giovane avrebbe potuto benissimo approfittarsi della sua predisposizione verso la sua causa e sparire poi dalla sua vita. Ma vedeva negli occhi di Marco il conflitto tra l’immensa gratitudine che provava per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui, per avergli salvato la vita, e l’orgoglio di un’autonomia radicata nella sua essenza. Di fatto i genitori di Marco erano morti quando lui era appena un bambino e da quel momento la sua innocenza era svanita completamente, avendo dovuto trovare un modo per sopravvivere, badare a sé e proteggersi dal mondo. Ma nei suoi occhi si nascondeva anche altro: un sentimento che si aveva appena iniziato a palesarsi, ovvero la voglia di rimanere ancora del tempo accanto a Cosimo.

\- Accetto la tua condizione. Sarai il mio servitore: sarai i miei occhi, le mie orecchie per la città; avrai il compito di consigliarmi nel dubbio e proteggermi nel pericolo.-

Sarebbe stato il suo braccio destro e non c’era nulla che poteva riempire Marco di un orgoglio maggiore. In risposta a quell'offerta, il ragazzo si sporse verso Cosimo, ignorando il dolore alle costole, per stringergli la mano, la quale portava con eleganza lo stemma dei Medici. Con la poca forza che aveva se la avvicinò alle labbra, gli occhi persi nel blu cobalto del nobile, per baciare lo stemma. Con quel gesto, Marco aveva consegnato la sua vita e la sua fedeltà a Cosimo. 

*** 

_COSIMO POV._

Quella mattina il caldo sole fiorentino aveva svegliato un Cosimo piuttosto impaziente: non vedeva l’ora di recarsi nella camera che ospitava Marco. Poteva sembrare strano come lui avesse preso a cuore il ragazzo, ma la sua purezza di cuore non era l’unica cosa che lo aveva colpito. Le vista del corpo pallido e rigido di Francesca gli avevano portato alla mente immagini di infanzia che cercava allontanare sempre dai suoi pensieri. Nonostante ciò, non pensava di poter mai dimenticare quel che aveva provato quando il giorno in cui avevano recuperato il corpo di Damiano dal lago. Si era tormentato a lungo su come neanche lui avrebbe dovuto sopravvivere a quell'incidente, ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto fare molto altro a quell'età. 

Così come non era stato in grado di prendersi cura di lui, si rammaricava e si sentiva molto vicino a Marco e al senso di colpa che in quel momento stava provando. Lo ammirava inoltre per la forza con la quale aveva sostenuto la loro grave situazione, per il modo in cui si era preso cura di Francesca. L’aveva cresciuta e aveva cercato di renderla felice sempre, anche in punto di morte. Per questo si era preso a cuore la sua causa e voleva fare tutto ciò che fosse in suo potere per rendere onore alla bambina. Durante la notte, infatti, aveva pensato al modo in cui avrebbe potuto farlo e voleva proporlo appena possibile a Marco. 

Inoltre gli era rimasto impresso il modo in cui nell'oblio dell’incoscienza, il ragazzo si era lasciato andare nelle sue braccia. Anzi, aveva colto anche l’occasione per sistemarsi sempre più vicino a lui, come se fosse in cerca del suo calore e della sua presenza. E Cosimo era rimasto sorpreso dal fatto che ciò non lo aveva turbato per niente, anzi, avrebbe voluto rimanere così ancora per tanto tempo. Non provava sentimenti simili da molto tempo: quello per Bianca, con il passare degli anni, era andato scemando; mentre per Contessina non era ancora nato nulla. Marco era il primo ad accendergli nuovamente qualcosa. Proprio per questo desiderio nato inaspettatamente, prese una decisione impulsiva, mentre si dirigeva verso la camera di Marco: gli avrebbe offerto di rimanere accanto a lui per sempre.


End file.
